


Время и пространство

by alicewinter_ao3



Series: Выпавшие из времени [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crossover, F/M, Time Travel, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: После попадания в нее заклятия Долохова во время сражения в комнате времени, Гермиона оказывается не только в другом месте и времени, но и спасена дружелюбным соседом Человеком-пауком.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Peter Parker
Series: Выпавшие из времени [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934785
Kudos: 8





	Время и пространство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time and Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915645) by [beatlechicksteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph). 



Гермиона ахнула, упав на асфальт. Она не понимала, что происходит, просто чувствовала, как болит все тело. Все. Будто ее разрывает на части. Грейнджер попыталась поднять руки, но даже не смогла оторвать их от земли, а затем, осмотревшись, вдруг осознала, что больше не в Министерстве. Она была на улице. Как она оказалась снаружи? Последнее, что она помнила — поединок с Долоховым, и затем…

Она попыталась пошевелиться опять, но бесполезно — слишком сильно болело в груди. Слезы хлынули из ее глаз.

— Эй, — перед ней возникло лицо незнакомого парня, не старше ее. — Не двигайтесь. Вы сильно ранены.

Он вытащил из кармана странное прямоугольное приспособление и начал нажимать на его гладкую поверхность. Потом приложил к уху.

— На углу 66-й и Хэмптон лежит девушка. Она ранена. Похоже, кто-то порезал ее. Да, я останусь с ней, пока парамедики не приедут, — он снова постучал по прямоугольнику и убрал его в карман. — Скорая уже едет. Боже, вы теряете слишком много крови… — он замолчал, в панике оглядываясь вокруг.

— Где… я? — выдавила Гермиона с трудом, только сейчас замечая, что у него нет британского акцента.

— Не волнуйтесь, скорая уже едет, — повторил тот и, достав из рюкзака полотенце, прижал к ее ране.

Гермиона поморщилась от боли.

— Я не могу поехать в госпиталь, — проговорила она, чувствуя нарастающую панику в груди. Если она истекает кровью из-за проклятия Долохова, тогда маггловская больница не поможет. Не попадет в госпиталь для волшебников — умрет. — Мне нужно в другое место. Ты маггл?

— Маггл? Что это такое? — спросил явно волнующийся парень.

Гермиона заплакала. Если он не понимает, кто такие магглы, значит, она не рядом с Министерством. И он не ответил на ее вопрос, поэтому она все еще не знала, где оказалась.

— Где я? — повторила Гермиона. — В Лондоне?

Парень смутился.

— Вы в Квинсе. Квинс, Нью-Йорк.

Гермиона посмотрела на него.

— Какое сегодня число?

— 18 июня 2017 года, — все еще выглядя смущенно, ответил парень.

— Нет… — выдохнула она. — Нет, это невозможно.

Слезы потекли по ее лицу с новой силой. Гермиона не понимала. Как она могла?.. И тут ее осенило. Комната времени. Во время сражения с Долоховым проклятия летали повсюду. Должно быть, что-то случилось во время этой стычки. А когда Долохов ударил ее своим заклятием…

— А что _вы_ думаете, какое сейчас число? — спросил парень, наклонившись ближе.

— 18 июня 1996-го, — прошептала Грейнджер. — Я сражалась с мужчиной, он ударил в меня заклятием и потом…

— О нет. Я должен кое-кому позвонить, пока не приехала скорая.

— Что?

— Мистер Старк, это Питер. У нас проблема. Большая проблема. И я не знаю, что делать. Я нашел девушку, она сильно ранена. Она сказала, что не может поехать в госпиталь, а еще она думает, что сейчас 1996 год.

Гермиона не услышала конца их разговора. Она потеряла слишком много крови. Последнее, что она осознала, накрывшая ее темнота.

***

Питер сидел у кровати девушки в лагере Мстителей. Он шел домой после патрулирования улиц, когда увидел ее. Казалось, она появилась из ниоткуда. И если то, что она сказала, правда, то это действительно так. Девушка выглядела примерно его ровестницей и потеряла столько крови, сколько он никогда в своей жизни не видел. А за последние два года он принял участие не в одной битве.

Мистер Старк приехал сразу после его звонка и помог отправить машину скорой помощи в лагерь Мстителей. Позже в лагерь приехал бритоголовой мужчина с повязкой на глазу вместе с какими-то людьми в мантиях. Они громко отчаянно шептались, пока пытались не только помочь ей, но понять, что делать дальше. Тони Старк сказал им, что она может остаться здесь ненадолго, хотя бы пока не проснется. И, стоило всем уйти, Питер сел рядом с ее кроватью и больше почти не вставал.

Он бросил взгляд на прикроватный столик. Те странные люди оставили причудливую палочку с запиской на какой-то интересной бумаге. Питер закрыл глаза и потер лицо руками. Он был измучен и обескуражен. Откуда появилась эта девушка? Что с ней случилось?

Вдруг он услышал какое-то шуршание в кровати и увидел, что девушка зашевелилась. Он напряженно наблюдал, как она открыла глаза и затем резко села, судорожно хватая воздух ртом.

— Эй, — сказал Питер мягко, поднимаясь со стула. — Ты в порядке, — медленно проговорил он, стараясь не испугать ее еще больше.

Но она словно не слышала его. Просто лихорадочно металась по постели, схватившись за грудь. Питер бросился к двери.

— Мистер Старк, она очнулась! — прокричал он, прежде чем кинуться обратно к кровати.

Он сел на край и чисто инстинктивно с силой сжал ей плечи.

— Эй, — повторил он настойчивее, — ты в безопасности. Какие-то люди пришли и вылечили твою рану. Ты будешь в порядке.

Девушка наконец успокоилась и посмотрела на него полными слез и паники карими глазами.

— Где я? — спросила она хрипло.

— Не беспокойтесь, мисс, — произнес Тони Старк, входя в комнату. — Теперь вы в безопасности. До вас не доберется то, что на вас напало. Или кто. Вы в тренировочном лагере Мстителей. Никто, кроме нас, не знает, где он находится.

— Мстителей? — переспросила Гермиона.

— Да. Вы же слышали о Мстителях, не так ли? — спросил Старк.

Девушка покачала головой.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.

— Гермиона. Гермиона Грейнджер.

— И откуда ты?

— Лондон.

— Что привело тебя в Нью-Йорк?

— Я не знаю.

— Не помнишь?

— Нет, я не знаю. Минуту назад я была в Минис… посреди Лондона и вдруг на том месте, где вы нашли меня.

— Питер рассказал кое-что интересное, пока мы ехали в скорой сюда. Он сказал, что ты думаешь, будто сейчас 1996-й.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Но сейчас 2017-й.

— Он тоже так сказал, — прошептала едва слышно Гермиона, указав на Питера. — Я не знаю, как оказалась здесь.

— У меня есть высокопоставленные друзья, которые знают других высокопоставленных людей. Эти люди привели какого-то специального доктора и вылечили твои раны на груди, а затем оставили эту палочку. Они предельно ясно выразились, что хотели бы услышать твою историю лично, — Тони достал из кармана диктофон и включил его. — Так что я включу это, и ты просто расскажешь, что произошло. А я отправлю запись тем людям, что оставили палочку, и мы уедем отсюда. Что скажешь?

Гермиона согласно кивнула. Старк улыбнулся.

— Отлично. Давай начнем с начала. Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Эм-м… Я даже не знаю с чего начать, я…

— Послушай, — оборвал ее Старк, — давай будем честными. Люди, о которых я говорил, члены Магического Конгресса Управления по Северной Америке. Они провели какой-то волшебный ритуал исцеления, и теперь ты здорова. Они же сказали мне, что ты ведьма и им нужно выяснить, как ты попала сюда. Они попытаются выяснить, смогут ли отправить тебя обратно.

— Вы совершенно не считаете это все сказками, — удивилась Гермиона.

Старк поднял руку.

— Летаю в металлическом костюме, сражаюсь с инопланетянами, — он указал на Питера. — Парень с силой и способностями паука. То, что ты ведьма, наименее сумасшедшее из уже известного нам. Так что теперь, когда мы с этим покончили, пожалуйста, попробуй объяснить, что случилось.

— Что ж. В волшебном мире, откуда я родом, мы находимся — по-другому и не скажешь — в начале войны. Прошлым летом очень злой человек, мы зовем его Волдеморт, вернулся, и мой друг Гарри стал этому свидетелем. Когда все вернулись в школу после каникул, Министерство магии Великобритании принялось отрицать возрождение Волдеморта. Они также прислали ужасную женщину, чтобы учить нас защите от Темных исскуств. Но вместо этого она создала кучу новых правил, превратив школьную жизнь в ад. И тогда мы с друзьями основали группу, Отряд Дамблдора, чтобы изучить все защитные заклинания и навыки, которые понадобятся для подготовки к неизбежной войне. Мы чувствовали: очень важно уметь защищаться.

Гермиона помолчала и продолжила:

— Почти в конце года у Гарри было видение, что его крестный попал в западню в Министерстве и его пытают. Мы полетели из школы прямо туда. Но это оказалось ловушкой. Последователи Волдеморта уже были там и тут же окружили нас. Мы сражались изо всех сил, но… Они —взрослые, а мы просто дети. Гарри и я были в комнате времени, бились с мужчиной по имени Долохов. Последнее, что помню, — я заставила его замолчать заклинанием, когда он бросил проклятие в сторону Гарри, а потом выстрелил в меня. И следующее — я лежу на тротуаре, а Питер рядом.

Старк обернулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, но Питер не был уверен, что означает этот взгляд.

— Сколько тебе лет, Гермиона?

— Шестнадцать. Мне будет семнадцать в сентябре.

Старк кивнул.

— Послушай, я должен отправить эту запись с очень раздраженной совой, что ждет в гостиной. Я вернусь, и мы обсудим вещи, которые оставили те волшебники, хорошо?

Гермиона кивнула. Она проследила взглядом за вышедшем Тони Старком. И лишь оставшись наедине с Питером, перевела на него взгляд.

— Паучья сила?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Я умею лазить по стенам, у меня есть суперсила, и я изобрел крутую паутину, которой могу стрелять. Или качаться на ней.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать, — ответил Питер. — Почти семнадцать.

— Столько же, сколько и мне.

— Да.

— Для чего ты используешь свою магическую паучью силу, Питер?

Он улыбнулся.

— Ну, для многого. Хочешь услышать, как я помог мистеру Старку справиться с Капитаном Америкой?

Гермиона устроилась в кровати удобнее, повернув голову, чтобы видеть Питера.

— Да, но сначала ты должен объяснить мне, кто такой Капитан Америка.

***

Гермиона смеялась, когда Питер рассказал, как несколько месяцев назад он в образе Человек-паука патрулировал город, а когда вернулся за своим рюкзаком, тот исчез со всей его одеждой. И тогда ему пришлось прокрадываться в свою квартиру так, чтобы тетя его не увидела. Все, что ему приходилось делать в течение почти двух лет с тех пор, как он получил эти способности, казалось безумием.

В комнату вошел мужчина, которого Питер звал мистером Старком, в сопровождении двух человек в мантиях.

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Похоже, ты в хорошем настроении. Я привел этих приятных людей поговорить с тобой о магических штучках.

Мистер Старк встал рядом с ее кроватью. Гермиона вдруг подумала, как это странно, что он решил прийти и присоединиться к ней и Питеру. Но потом решила: он — единственный взрослый, которого она встретила, поэтому, наверное, Тони Старк должен чувствовать ответственность за нее.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Грейнджер. Мы члены Магического Конгресса здесь, в Америке. Мы прослушали запись истории, которую вы рассказали мистеру Старку, и затем связались с вашим Министерством. Вы считаетесь мертвой почти двадцать лет, после того как исчезли во время битвы в комнате времени.

— Что? А война? Гарри? — недоуменно спросила Гермиона.

— Война была выиграна в 1998 году, ваш друг Гарри при помощи друзей смог победить Лорда Волдеморта. Сегодня он счастлив, живет в Лондоне с женой Джиневрой и тремя детьми — Джеймсом Сириусом, Альбусом Северусом и Лили Гермионой.

Гермиона закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как хочется разрыдаться. Все давно выросли, а она все еще шестнадцатилетняя.

— Как я могу вернуться обратно? — спросила она — Я хочу вернуться.

Волшебники переглянулись, прежде чем ответить:

— Мисс Грейнджер, мы не знаем. Мы никогда раньше не слышали, чтобы кто-нибудь перемещался вперед во времени на двадцать лет. Большинство путешественников, о которых нам известно, перемещались назад во времени и максимум на несколько часов. Знайте: мы продолжим искать способ вернуть вас домой, но вы должны быть готовы к тому, что, возможно, нам ничего не удастся найти. И вам придется остаться тут навсегда.

Гермиона почувствовала, как Питер крепче сжал ее руку. Остаться в будущем… навсегда. Она никогда не увидит ни своих родителей, ни друзей.

— Понятно, что вы должны многое обдумать. Но нам нужно кое-что подготовить для вас. Мы настоятельно не рекомендуем возвращаться в Великобританию, поскольку там вы официально мертвы. Вы появились здесь и сейчас, все еще шестнадцатилетняя, что вызовет множество вопросов. Для вас будет лучше остаться здесь и закончить образование в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни. Она расположена в штате Массачусетс. Вы сможете жить там в течение учебного года и лишь на каникулах — в семье, которую нам нужно будет для вас найти.

— Не нужно искать, — сказал внезапно Старк. — Я буду ее опекуном.

Гермиона посмотрела на него.

— Вы уверены? Вы даже не знаете меня.

— Да, но я чувствую ответственность за тебя. Мы нашли тебя, так что ты не чужая мне. Понимаю, что ты еще меня не знаешь, но мне уже известно больше, чем тем, кого они смогут для тебя найти.

— При всем уважении, мистер Старк, мы считаем, что мисс Грейнджер лучше жить в семье волшебников.

— Я магглорожденная! — возразила Гермиона, переключая на себя внимание. — Мне будет комфортнее в семье знакомых мне магглов. И мистер Старк прав. Мне ничего о них неизвестно, но он и Питер единственные, кого я знаю в 2017-м. Так что, если вы не возражаете, я бы очень хотела остаться с ними.

Один из волшебников кивнул.

— Справедливо. Мы принесли вам палочку, но как только вы почувствуете себя лучше, мы отвезем вас в магазин, чтобы подобрать более подходящую. Когда вас привезли сюда, мы залечили ранение, но оно было очень тяжелым. Мы сожалеем, что остались шрамы. Берегите себя. А теперь оставляем вас с вашим опекуном. Мы зарегистрируем вас в школе как Гермиону Старк, чтобы не поднимать шум по поводу вашей смерти двадцати лет назад. И, как и в Великобритании, несовершеннолетним волшебникам нельзя пользоваться магией вне школы, так что придерживайтесь этого правила. Мы будем приезжать и проверять вас в течение всего лета. Хорошего дня.

И, кивнув, они ушли.

Питер, Гермиона и мистер Старк молча сидели с минуту, а потом Тони вдруг начал смеяться.

— Что смешного? — спросил Питер.

— У меня есть воспитанница.

— Что? — не поняла Гермиона.

— Воспитанница. Я миллиардер и у меня есть воспитанница. Я миллиардер, у меня есть воспитанница и я хожу в костюме, борясь с преступностью. Я чертов Бэтмен!

— Вы миллиардер? — ошарашенно переспросила Гермиона.

— Ты что-то имеешь против? Но ты не против того, что я Бэтмен? Я разочарован, дорогая дочь, — произнес Старк, улыбаясь. — Да, я миллиардер, и это означает, что ты тоже. Позже мы отправимся по магазинам, и ты получишь все, что тебе нужно. И ты ничего мне не должна. Деньги ничего не значат.

— Мистер Старк…

— Тони. Пожалуйста. Если ты будешь жить со мной, «мистер» заставит чувствовать себя старым. А сейчас я должен сказать Пеппер, что мы стали родителями ребенка, который будет находиться в школе-интернате большую часть года. Ох, и то, что она волшебница! Прекрасный день! — он поцеловал Гермиону в макушку. — Но, если серьезно, я сожалею, что ты застряла здесь. Тебе потребуется много сил, чтобы вписаться. Питер, как только у тебя будет время, позвони тете Мэй и скажи, что у тебя летняя стажировка в «Старк Индастриз». Это позволит Гермионе быть с кем-то ее возраста и быстрее адаптироваться, — Тони еще раз сжал ее плечо и вышел, оставляя Гермиону и Питера наедине.

Гермиона была ошеломлена. Она оказалась через двадцать лет в будущем, не имея возможности попасть домой. Все, кого она знала, выросли и живут своей жизнью. И в довершении всего она остается жить с супергероем, пока не придет время отправиться на учебу. Закрыв глаза, Гермиона расплакалась. Она почувствовала, как кровать рядом с ней прогнулась и ее притянули за плечи в объятия. Гермиона прижалась к Питеру, ощущая, что ей становится лучше, и наслаждаясь близостью кого-то рядом.

— Эй, все в порядке. Мистер Старк хороший человек, он прекрасный наставник и почти как отец мне. Сейчас в тренировочном лагере пусто, так что ты можешь выбрать любую комнату. Я буду здесь и, возможно, смогу научить тебя кое-чему. У вас был интернет?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Что это?

Она улыбнулась, слыша смех Питера, который устраивался рядом с ней и пытался объяснить чудеса современной техники.

***

Питер вошел в лагерь, который стал ему родным домом за это лето. Уже наступил конец августа, и скоро начнется учеба, поэтому он больше не сможет проводить здесь столько времени. И Гермиона уедет в свою магическую школу. Последние два месяца были самыми лучшими в его жизни. Это было что-то волшебное. Он думал, что стать одним из Мстителей — самое яркое событие в его жизни, но оказалось, что даже это бледнело по сравнению со встречей с этой удивительной девушкой.

Питер провел все лето, помогая Гермионе выучить все о новом времени, в котором ей предстояло жить. Первое, о чем она попросила мистера Старка, были книги. Тонны книг. И последующие две недели Питер сидел у ее кровати, пока она читала, читал вместе с ней, наклоняясь через ее плечо, и рассказывал о том, что она пропустила. Она была такой умной, и он желал от души, чтобы Гермиона была обычной девушкой, которой не нужно отправляться в специальный интернат. Ей нашлось бы место в его школе. Питер эгоистично хотел, чтобы она училась вместе с ним.

Он осознал, что его чувства переросли дружеские, в тот самый день, когда открыл компьютер и показал ей, что такое интернет. Слушал ее смех, пока Гермиона смотрела бесконечные видео с забавными котятами, какие только существуют. В тот день она наконец почувствовала себя достаточно хорошо, и мистер Старк отвел ее купить подходящую палочку и другие принадлежности для подготовки к школе. И когда потом они с Гермионой пробирались сквозь дебри YouTube и она положила голову ему на плечо, Питер почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. В тот самый момент он все понял. Он влюбился.

Но проблема состояла в том, что он не знал, чувствует ли Гермиона то же самое. Она, вероятно, видела в нем брата, учитывая все то время, что они проводили вместе.

Питер не спеша прошел лагерь и нашел Гермиону, Тони и Пеппер сидящими за столом с кипой разложенных перед ними бумаг.

— Итак, нам нужна сова? — спросила Пеппер. — Тогда нам будет легче писать тебе, даже если ты не напишешь первой.

— Нам не нужна сова, — возразил Тони, — я модифицировал этот телефон. Он должен работать в школе, поэтому мы сможем просто звонить друг другу.

— Как насчет обоих вариантов? Мы можем и звонить, и писать, — сказала Пеппер.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Оба будут хороши. Но помните: я буду учиться и не всегда смогу ответить.

— Непредвиденные ситуации, — ответил Тони. — Телефон будет для чрезвычайных случаев, а птицу мы будем использовать для регулярной не срочной переписки. То есть, если зазвонит телефон, ты будешь знать, что инопланетяне вторгаются на планету и скоро станет жарко.

— Я не против, — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Праздники, — произнес Тони, вставая. — Ты проведешь дома каждый из них. День благодарения, Рождество, Пасха — каждый.

Питер, стоящий у двери, неотрывно смотрел на Гермиону во время их разговора и заметил, как на ее лице промелькнула легкая грусть, прежде чем она кивнула.

— Да, конечно.

Пеппер потянулась через стол и взяла ее за руку.

— Мы знаем, праздники будут тяжелым временем для тебя в этом году, и просто хотим быть уверены, что ты не будешь одна. Мы хотим быть с тобой так часто, как только сможем.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Я знаю. И ценю все, что вы сделали для меня. Вы двое действительно сделали все возможное, чтобы я чувствовала себя здесь желанной гостьей.

Питер ощутил, что вторгается в весьма личный момент. Он кашлянул и вошел в комнату. Все трое обернулись, и его сердце пропустило удар, когда он понял, что Гермиона рада его видеть.

— Питер! — воскликнула она, подскакивая со своего места, чтобы обнять. — Как прошли выходные?

— Это было долго. Тетя Мэй заставила меня пойти за покупками для школы, и теперь у меня есть полностью новый гардероб. Как твои?

— Слишком быстро. Мы готовились к моему отъезду в школу. Не могу поверить, что лето почти закончилось, и я здесь уже целых два месяца.

— Да, время пролетело очень быстро.

— Ну, ты принял решение, можем ли мы сделать это? — спросила Гермиона, хитро улыбнувшись.

— О да, — улыбнулся Питер в ответ.

Гермиона захлопала в ладоши.

— Подожди, пока я переоденусь, и можем идти.

Она скрылась в своей комнате, оставив Питера наедине с Тони и Пеппер. Тони подошел к нему.

— Сделать что, Пит? — спросил он серьезно.

Улыбка Питера медленно сползла с лица, и он занервничал. Это был первый раз, когда он понял, что Тони теперь не только его наставник. Технически он был отцом Гермионы. Питер расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, показывая костюм Человека-паука под ней.

— Я покатаю ее. Она просила об этом все лето.

Тони встал прямо перед ним.

— Эй, Пит, уронишь ее, получишь от меня понял?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Питер.

— И я видел, как вы двое смотрели друг на друга все лето. Что ж, это неплохо. Вы привлекательны, и вас свели вместе какие-то трагические обстоятельства. Однако если вы двое станете парой, и она забеременеет, тебе достанется от меня. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Питер с трудом сглотнул. Часть его была в ужасе от такого Тони Старка. Однако другая часть прыгала от радости, что, похоже, его чувства к Гермионе взаимны.

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Отлично, — Тони сунул Питеру листок бумаги. — Это номер ее нового магически защищенного телефона, пока она находится в школе. Вероятно, мы также заведем сову, так что ты сможешь писать ей, если захочешь, в течение года.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — ответил Питер, разглядывая листок бумаги.

— Не за что, Пит. Ты хороший парень. Ты мне нравишься. Я даже стал думать о тебе, как о сыне. Поэтому это будет немного странно видеть, что ты встречаешься с девушкой, которую я считаю дочерью. Но я не могу представить никого больше рядом с ней. Ты умный, вежливый и просто приятный малый. Тем не менее — разобьешь ей сердце, и ты покойник.

Питер кивнул.

— Да, мистер Старк.

Тони улыбнулся ему, когда Гермиона вернулась в комнату. Она собрала волосы в конский хвост, а платье сменила на джинсы.

— Я готова. Мы скоро вернемся.

— Будьте оба осторожны, — сказал Тони, прижав к себе Гермиону в быстром объятии.

— Мы будем, — ответила она, улыбнувшись, потом взяла Питера за руку, и они вышли из дома.

***

Телефон Гермионы зазвонил посреди урока Трансфигурации. Прошло уже два месяца с начала учебы в школе, но он никогда не звонил. Ни разу. Пеппер, Тони и Питер часто писали ей, она сама была дома дважды за это время. Но ни разу телефон не звонил. Тони держал слово, что позвонит, только если случится какая-то чрезвычайная ситуация, и если телефон зазвонил сейчас, это значит… Она вскочила со своего места и бросилась к двери, отвечая на звонок.

— Алло?

— Гермиона? — услышала она голос Пеппер. Судя по всему, та плакала.

— Пеппер? Что случилось?

— Вторжение инопланетян…

— Что?!

— Космический корабль приземлился в Нью-Йорке сегодня днем. Это во всех новостях. Тони там. И Питер. Они сражались с двумя инопланетянами. Но те взяли кого-то в заложники, и Тони с Питером были вынуждены преследовать их.

Гермиона сползла по стене вниз. Инопланетяне в Нью-Йорке?

— Что значит «преследовать»?

— Они были на корабле, когда он взлетел, — ответила Пеппер. — Они в космосе.

— Нет… — только и смогла вымолвить Гермиона.

— Они там. Это последнее, что сказала ПЯТНИЦА. Корабль взлетел, когда они все еще были там. И я не знаю, где они сейчас. Слишком далеко, чтобы ПЯТНИЦА смогла связаться с ними.

Гермиона прижала руку к губам, чтобы сдержать мучительный крик, рвущийся наружу.

— Гермиона, я еду за тобой в школу. Я не… не хочу быть сейчас одна.

— Я соберу свои вещи и буду готова как раз к тому времени, как ты приедешь, — ответила она.

— Скоро увидимся.

Гермиона повесила трубку и попробовала связаться с Питером. Каждый раз она попадала на голосовую почту, но все равно продолжала звонить. Снова, и снова, и снова…

***

— Мне нехорошо.

Питер лежал в руках Тони Старка. Он чувствовал себя неправильно. Что-то было не так. Они не смогли остановить Таноса — тот успел собрать все Камни Бесконечности и щелкнуть пальцами.

Питер чувствовал, что умирает.

Мысль о Гермионе промелькнула в его голове. За последние два месяца они так сблизились, и из просто друзей стали нечто большим. Он был уверен, что любит ее. А теперь… не сможет даже сказать ей об этом. Он надеялся, что она не исчезнет, как он. Что она выживет после щелчка Таноса.

Питер посмотрел на своего наставника, что держал его сейчас в своих руках.

— Я не хочу уходить. Я не хочу уходить, — заплакал он. — Простите меня, — пробормотал он, сам не зная, о чем сожалеет: о провале миссии или том, что не сдержал обещание не разбивать Гермионе сердце.

Но вскоре все просто превратилось в ничто.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для Кубка Хогса (http://hogsland.com/konkursi/4410-kubok-hogsa-2020.html)


End file.
